Application
by MusicalMusa
Summary: So Timmy's having a hard time telling Tecna how he feels, the girls decide to help him out with their own special way. Will Tecna appreciate his efforts or just wonder what he was thinking taking advice from her 5 friends. This is my first TxT fic so please, don't forget to tell me what you think.


**I'm one of those writers that love to try something new, since I love Tecna and Timmy's fluff in the series I thought of making a fic about them. They only have a few fics so I wanted to make one for all you Txt lovers! I never really found out how Timmy got Tecna so I just made one up, hope you ike it :D R&R**

* * *

Application

Walking around Alfea was a desperate specialist, his orange hair bouncing as he slowly walked the halls. Fairies stared at the insecure lad as he talked to himself, he wasn't sure if he would continue with the plan or not.

"Their'll be a 50%.." he walked away from the girls' dormitory, sweat was running down his cheek as his heart beated faster. "No, a 65%.."

5 fairies were walking down the corridor on their way to their room, they had just finished flight class and their backs were badly achieng.

"Timmy?" Stella eyed the problematic ginger, he was pacing around back and forth calculating his chances in solving his dilemma.  
"Oh.." he turned to see the girls, everyone but the girl he was looking for was there. "Hey"  
"Tecna's still finishing up another class." Musa, knowing her roomates schedule, pointed to the door at the far end of the room.  
"Ah, yes, of course" Timmy nodded and turned his back from the girls, at least he didn't have to face his fear for now.

Tecna took an extra fighting class for this semester, after seeing Miss Griselda fight she was really intrigued on how well she could easily block an attack.

"I should.." Timmy began to walk away. "I should probably go now."

The girls watched as the disapointed boy walk further away, they all knew what he came here for. Timmy's been crushing on Tecna for quite some time now but he never got the courage to get up and tell her about it, he'd always talk to her about the latest turbo charge combustion engine, Alfea's new security force field, or just plain old pre historic earth stuff.

"Wait.." Flora, as the kind hearted fairy she is, wanted to help the poor hopeless romantic specialist.  
"Huh?" Timmy looked back in a hunch, he looked so sad.  
"We can help you with Tecna" the Fairy of Nature whole heartedly offered, she hated seeing two people that were ment to be not happy.

Timmy stood up straight and was a bit shocked at her offer, no girl actually dared to help him with anything. It would always be the other way around, but it would, at times, be by force back in high school.

"Y-you can?" his face lit up and he approached the 5 girls with a spark of hope in his heart.  
"Of course!" Stella squealed, adrenaline began to pump in to her system as a _makeover_ entered her head.  
"Thanks girls!" Timmy smiled, a smile that he thought he'd never have. He had a chance to be with the girl he loves, _to be with Tecna._

The Winx had 1 hour till Tecna gets back from her class and they were all rushing, the girls had their own idea on how to help Timmy and he happily accepted all of it. They took him to their room and began to evaluate the nerdy boy, Tecna likes Timmy no doubt about it but... He needed some sort of, _change?_

"What're we going to do?" Timmy sat on the couch as the girls ran around their dorm, it was like a mall actually.

Stella went in and out of her room with piles of clothes scattered on the floor, Flora was outside the balcony spelling up some sort of plant, Musa had CD's placed on the coffee table but she would still run back to her room to get more, Bloom was in her room trying to find something that was used by earthlings when they _courted_ girls, and Layla was rummaging around her trunk trying to get some barbels out.

"You need a full on make over my dear sweet innocent Timmy" Stella sat beside the nervous boy, he wasn't exactly excited after seeing what the girls took out.  
"After one hour of pain, I mean intense work out Tecna will find you irresistable!" Layla threw the two barbels on the floor next to Timmy.  
"_Yippee_" he gulped and started to doubt himself.

The girls began to do their magic, Stella was up first. Her idea of catching a girls eyes is a complete wardrobe change, she began to toss some clothes over to Timmy so he could try it on.

"A-are you sure this is all necessary, Stella?" Timmy had clothes everywhere, you could barely see his thighs anymore.  
"Of course! Fashion is always a must!" she spelled up some jeans that'll look good with his peachy skin tone.  
"How come.." Timmy moved some of the clothes to the side and walked over to Stella, she was standing by the edge of her door. "How come you don't scold Brandon?"  
Stella looked at Timmy and laughed, she spelled up some clothes again and handed them over to Timmy. "Actually, I do."

Timmy sighed in defeat, if Brandon got a girl, well a pretty girl, like Stella then maybe fashion _was _his problem.

"I'll just go and change" he walked away from the girls and went over to Musa and Tecna's empty room.

After 10 minutes the girls were comfortably seated in the common room and the mountain pile of clothes were neatly folded next to Stella's room, they couldn't get anywhere with all of those coutures around.

The door to the only occupied room opened and the girls turned their heads towards it, they all gasped at the newly dressed man.

"Oh, wow" Bloom's mouth was hung open, she never knew the true power of clothes.  
"Timmy?" Musa gasped with her hands on her mouth, he looked so... Different.  
"I know, I'm the best" Stella proudly blew on her nails and walked over to Timmy.

Stella didn't give Timmy anything fancy or flashy, he wasn't ready for that stage yet. But, instead, she gave him simple yet hot clothes. Timmy had a V- necked black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black leather shoes.

"What do you think?" he opened his arms to reveal a bit of muscles on the side.  
"Needs something.." Stella tapped on her chin and hummed.  
"What?" Timmy looked at himself, there wasn't anything wrong.  
"Aha!" Stella took of Timmy's glasses and spelled up some contact lenses, he still looked like a nerd with the specs. "Oh! And.." she messed up his hair which caused it to have that cool messy effect.

The girls clapped and Timmy couldn't help but blush, he was actually feeling pretty good about himself.

"My turn!" Flora jumped and ran to the balcony, her transformation didn't require any magic at all.

She ran back inside and handed Timmy some pink carnations, Tecna just loved these things.

"Thanks, Flora, I think." Timmy raised his eyebrow and awkwardly accepted them, he never got flowers before, heck was that even normal? A girl giving guys flowers?  
"Silly" she giggled. "Give it to Tecna"  
"Oh!" he laughed at his actions, looks like he was still nervous.  
"You can give her this as well" Bloom handed Timmy a heart shaped box, it was wrapped in red paper and a white ribbon.

Timmy opened the box and it contained chocolates, he looked at Bloom unaware of what to do with them.

"On earth when boys courted girls they would sometimes give us chocolates" she smiled and sat herself and Timmy on the couch.  
"Did a guy ever give you chocolates?" Timmy nervously asked, if a guy had given a girl like Bloom then he might have a chance with a girl like Tecna.  
"Y-yeah" Bloom blushed as the memory came flooding in.  
"REALLY? WHO?" Stella poped her head in between the two and curiosly asked.  
"My ex boyfriend, Andy, when he was still crushing on me he would always give me chocolates and I thought that it was really sweet." Bloom shyly smiled, but of course she had Sky now so no need to feel all tingly inside.

Timmy nodded and his head began to calculate numbers again, with this he might actually leave Alfea as a not single guy.

"What's next?" he eagerly asked.

Musa and Layla smiled at each other and began their process, it was like a two in one thing.

Musa threw a microphone over to Timmy while Layla rolled the barbels over to his side, with great work out comes great music.

"You two are joking, right?" Timmy nervously laughed, he can't sing or lift that much barbels.  
"I don't think so, do you?" Layla turned to Musa with a smile on her face.  
"Nope, not at all" she grinned at Timmy.

The poor guy gulped and started to pray that this wouldn't kill him, he had a lot of things that he wanted to accomplish first.

"Push harder!" Layla yelled as Timmy tried to lift the small headed barbel, he never tried to carry one of these things before.  
"I'm." he gasped for air. "Trying."

Musa was dancing around to some music while Layla was training Timmy to look a lot buffer, Tecna needed a man who'll always be able to protect her.

"Sing this line" Musa placed the microphone in front of Timmy.  
_"So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me" _he sang in pain, Timmy was literally out of breath.

* * *

The girls had 10 minutes left till the last bell of the day, they were almost done with Timmy's transformation.

Stella, Bloom, and Flora were fixing the common room for the big event while Musa and Layla were finishing up on Timmy. He was improving really fast, Layla saw some tiny muscles and that's a good start and Musa was really impressed with his singing.

"Just a bit more!" Layla, showing moral support, was pushing him to the limit. _You know what they say, no pain, no gain._  
"ARGH!" Timmy was sweating like a man who ran a marathon.  
"And this one" Musa twirled around and showed Timmy the music sheet.  
_"You cast a spell on me, spell on me"_ right in tune, Timmy was on a roll.

Outside the common room everything looked romantic and clean, no more clothes or flower petals on the rug, no more chocolate stains on the coffee table, the CD's were already in back in Musa's shelf, and the rest of the barbels were with Layla.

"Get ready!" Stella whispered in a yell, she knocked on the door where Timmy was and ran to her room.

Musa and Layla ran out and followed Stella and the other girls, they wanted to see what'll happen but at the same time leave the two alone.

Timmy got out of the Musa and Tecna's room with heavy lungs, that work out really got the best of him.

The door to the dormatory opened and Tecna was exhausted, she wanted to crawl in bed and just sleep for the next 6 months.

"Huh?" she stood back and stared at her newly done dorm, their were candles everywhere and the scent of Flora's flowers filled the air.

She looked around and spotted a young man standing on the edge of the door of her room breathing heavily like he would pass out soon, she seemed more worried than scared at his presence.

"Hello?" she approached with caution.  
"T-t-tecna" he spoke up and tried his hardest to remember the one hour lesson the girls had thought him.  
"Timmy? Timmy, is that you?" Tecna smiled and saw the man in front of him. "I hardly recognized you."  
"Yeah, well, I was just.." he coughed and took in some air.

Tecna studied him for a while, new clothes, flowers behind his back, and a box on his left.

"Is that for me?" she pointed at the items in question.  
"Oh" he almost forgot, he was too distracted right now. "Yeah, these are for you."

Tecna smiled at him and saw something flashing behind him, it was the metal barbels that Layla had forgotten to take back. There were CD's scattered everywhere and Musa's laptop was on and it had recorder something, _Timmy_ was the tittle of the saved item.

"What have you been doing?" she started to laugh, Tecna couldn't believe what Timmy _might've_ done.  
"Just... Uhmm.. You know..." he stuttered, this wasn't working at all. He could feel all his blood gushing up to his cheeks, Timmy wasn't sure on what to do now.  
"Did the girls make you do this?" Tecna looked around the dorm. "Girls! Girls come out now!" she laughed even harder.  
"I- I have a song..." he followed her around the room.  
"A song to sing? Did Musa dare you or something?" she crossed her arms and giggled.  
"No, that's not.." he frowned and looked down.  
"And I supposed Layla forced you to weigh some barbels" Tecna continued to walk around, she wanted to find the girls and just laugh at their failed experiment.

Timmy felt crushed, he thought this would really work out. But he just made himself look like a fool in front of the girl he loves, he can never have her now.

"I better go.." he turned away from Tecna and proceeded to the door.  
"What?" Tecna looked back in shocked, she didn't mean to hurt him. "Timmy, wait.." but it was too late, Timmy had just shut the door and made his way out.

_-Morning-_

Tecna hadn't slept a wink, she was up all night thinking about Timmy. She had hurt him after all the trouble he had to go through just to impress her, but of course Tecna didnt understand why he had to do that. She already liked him, he just needed to ask her.

The girls revealed themselves after Timmy left and explained everything to Tecna, they told her how excited he was that he could finally talk to Tecna without worrying about being _himself_. He could be someone that a girl would like, someone who wasn't him.

"Tec" Musa knocked on the door, it was sunday morning and they've all gone down for breakfast already.  
"Oh, hey" she got up from bed and slipped on her comfy slippers.  
"We're really sorry about last night" Musa pushed open the door to their room and the rest of the Winx were standing beside her.

Tecna gave out a half hearted smile, she loved her friends for always being there for her.

"It's not your fault, you guys just wanted to help" she patted on her bed so the girls could sit.

They all entered the room and made themselves comfortable, Musa sat on her bed with Layla, Flora and Stella sat on Tecna's bed, while Bloom sat on the ground.

"But look at what the result was." Bloom frowned, feeling really awful about their actions.  
"We didn't mean to hurt him" Layla sighed that was filled with guilt, maybe if she hadn't forced Timmy on those extra grams then he could've explain more.  
"You guys didn't hurt him, I did." Tecna looked away from her friends and frowned, she didn't even let Timmy speak up.  
"No, Tec.." Musa walked over to Tecna and gave her a tight embrace, she heard Tecna's sighs last night and she couldn't help but feel responsible about it.  
"If I won't be able to talk to him again then I won't know what I'll do" Tecna started to tear up, she knew she loved Timmy, he was the only guy who made her cry because she was scared of losing him.

Stella got up with a smile on her face, she looked at Flora and Bloom who gave her the thumbs up. Stella tapped on Musa's shoulder and pointed over to the door, Musa nodded and kept on stroking Tecna's back.

"Tecna, we're really sorry" Layla got up and tipped toed to the door.

Layla was signaling someone outside to come in and she quickly ran out of the room, Bloom and Stella followed while Musa watched the person make his way over to them, Flora gave the visitor a piece of paper and left the room.

"No, please, it's my fault" Tecna cried on Musa's shoulder, she couldn't control her emotions anymore.  
"Tecna, shhh, just.." Musa pulled away and smiled at Tecna. "Look"

Tecna opened her eyes and saw a glasses wearing specialist standing in front of her, he was smiling down at her.

"Timmy?" she sniffled, Musa took this chance to slowly slip away.

Timmy took a seat next to Tecna, he couldn't believe that a simple misunderstanding could cause her to be in this state. But it did help him though, it helped his confidence.

"Timmy, I-" Tecna was cut off with Timmy's finger, he placed it on her lips and coughed.  
"I'm sorry about last night, things got out of hand and I let my emotions get the best of me." he sighed and scrathed the back of his head. "I thought if I could have that make over then maybe you'd like me, maybe I'd get that chance to be _Tecna's boyfriend_"

Timmy smiled and handed Tecna the piece of paper, this was his last shot and he just wanted to try if it would work.

"What's this?" Tecna wiped the tears from her eyes, even with the current misunderstanding her heart was beating like crazy.  
"It's my resume" he caressed her cheek, Timmy just hated seeing her like this.  
"Resume? For what?" she looked at him with confussion, this wasn't the best time for editing.

Timmy chuckled a bit wiped the tear from her cheek, if this plan works he's going to make sure that Tecna will never cry ever again. He'll make her the happiest person in the whole dimension, heck, he'll do everything just to see her keep that beautiful smile that he loved so much.

"I want to apply as your _boyfriend_" Timmy looked at Tecna with flushed cheeks, it came out, those words that he was so scared of saying came out.

Tecna paused for a moment and analyzed everything that's currently happening, this wasn't a dream right? Timmy's actually asking her if they could be together, well he wasn't tecnically asking, he was _applying._

Tecna started to laugh again and Timmy felt a bit sad about this, so she was making fun of him again.

He sighed and looked down on his lap, it _was_ too good to be true, he really can't have Tecna.

"You didn't need to do this" Tecna held on to her stomach, she never encountered a guy like him at all.  
"What?" Timmy looked up at her and raised his eyebrow.  
"Timmy, you don't need to apply to be my boyfriend" she giggled and took his hands, this was it.  
"I don't?" he question, a bit confussed.  
"No" she leaned forward and smiled at him. "Just ask"

Timmy smiled and wrapped his arms around Tecna's waist, she pushed her lips on to his and felt the magic happen. The greatest magic that man could ever feel, a kiss with the person you love.

"Will you be my g-girlfriend, Tecna?" Timmy asked as they parted.  
"Of course Timmy, I'd _love_ to be your girlfriend" she giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Tell me, pretty please :D**


End file.
